


Remember The Fallen

by Warden935



Category: Galaxy's Edge - Jason Anspach & Nick Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden935/pseuds/Warden935





	Remember The Fallen

“Reinforcements are en route! What is your location!” was all they were able to receive before the com booster was shot to pieces by enemy fire.

“SKET!” shouted LS-595. “How are they supposed to find us now?” The nearby MBT fired from the entrenched building they were in. 

“We gotta get a flag up on that hill!” shouted LS-659 pointing to a hill visible nearby. “That’s the only way we can get their attention down here to get to the civilians!” The MBT fired again at an approaching group of Zhee. 

Suddenly, an AP missile streaked into the building and struck the MBT dead center, engulfing it in a ball of fire. “INCOMING!” shouted LS-097, firing his SAB as a hoard of Zhee raced towards them from over the hill, braying in their infernal language. The legionnaires fired at them but there were too many. LS-659 wielded his N-4 in one hand and a vibro knife in the other, getting ready for the ensuing melee. 

Right as the Zhee charged into the building, a volley of blaster cannon fire washed over them. LS-659 looked to see an HK-PP that had survived and was making its way to join up with them. It turned its heavy blaster cannons on the hill and started laying down suppressing fire. 

Now was their chance, LS-659 ordered a charge towards the hill and the legionnaires bolted for the high ground. Seeing this, the Zhee mounted a counter charge and began running at them from all directions. The legionnaires and Zhee clashed in a savage battle. Blaster bolts were flying in all directions and knives were slicing at armor and fur alike. LS-097 fired his SAB at a cluster of hostiles before being engulfed by a Zhee flame thrower. 

The HK-PP cut down many of the charging Zhee but there were too many. One of them ran towards it from within its blindspot and threw a magnetized explosive onto its side. It exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere and knocking the nearby LS-659 on his back. 

He got up and saw that no one else was moving. He stumbled to his feel and grabbed the flag from his fallen brother, determined to complete his objective. He ran through the enemy fire, miraculously only receiving glancing blows which his armor could take. 

He got to the top of the hill and was struck in the neck by a blaster bolt, sending him hard to the ground. As his burned jugular started to fill with blood, he started to lose consciousness. He fought the growing darkness and forced all of his will into his arms as he raised the flag high and planted it into the ground. His arms fell as death took him. The flag of the 81st Legion flying where the legionnaires made their last stand receiving a few blaster bolts as hundreds of dropships descended from the skies to replace the fallen legionnaires in their duty.


End file.
